


My Worst Enemy? He's My Memory

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, But its not explicit or even in depth, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kidnapping, Minor references to injuries and experimentation, Nightmares, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, aftermath of kidnapping, just a heads up, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: "Pete?" A hushed voice startled Peter. He turned, almost dropping his mug, and saw Tony standing at the base of the stairs. The man had obviously just gotten up, his hair messy and pyjama rumpled."You okay, Bambi?" Tony asked gently, taking in Peter's red rimmed eyes and still slightly twitchy fingers wrapped around the mug of tea.Peter opened his mouth, a deflection on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated. No, he wasn't okay, and I didn't know why he was going to deny it.Instead, he shook his head, bottom lip trembling suddenly as he looked at Tony, his eyes conveying the words that were trapped in his throat.I'm tired and I'm scared. Please help me.---Comfortember Day 21. Hugs
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	My Worst Enemy? He's My Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a little background for this one is that it's set after Peter was rescued after being kidnapped and experimented on for his powers. I have zero actual details apart from that so this is legit hand wavey fic-writer-changing-and-omitting-whatever-they-want magic lol. Hope you guys like it!

Peter jerked awake for the third time that night, a whimper falling from his mouth as his hands clenched around the blankets grasped tightly in his fist.

  
  


His eyes darted across the room, seeing ghosts of figures in white coats and blue surgical gloves. It was like he was back there again. Always back there and it was terrifying.

  
  


It had been months ago, why did he still have to wake up like this? Why did he have to remember so well the agony of their blades and of their needles? It wasn't even like he was still there, still locked up with no way to escape. He wasn't, because he was safe, he was home. So why were they still haunting him?

  
  


Just as he saw them he felt the pain they had inflicted on him. Every night it was the same. Peter would go to sleep only to wake a mere hour or two later, his hands shaking from fear and tears in his eyes from the memory of his skin being mutilated.

  
  


Every night he would try in vain to go to sleep again, hoping that it would be undisturbed  _ just this one _ . Every night that hope was destroyed when he was woken by the same nightmare time after time.

  
  


Peter sat up in his bed, blankets falling from his clenched fist when he opened it. Rubbing a tired, still shaking hand over his face he got up from his bed. Although the feeling of his feet on the cool wooden floors of his lake house bedroom reminded him of where he was, made him feel safer, the vestiges of his time at the hands of his kidnappers were still there.

  
  


Slipping out the door, Peter made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen, expertly tiptoeing around the parts of the house he knew would creak and wake any other sleeping occupants.

  
  


Making it to the kitchen, he turned on the little glass solar lantern hanging on the wall instead of the main lights and quietly made himself some tea. It was one of his favourites, a tea from South Africa called Rooibos that Shuri had sent him after her and T'Challa had visited the country for diplomatic purposes that he couldn't remember.

  
  


Cradling his mug in one hand, Peter lifted the glass lantern from the wall and made his way instead to the little bay window in the living room. 

  
  


"Pete?" A hushed voice startled Peter. He turned, almost dropping his mug, and saw Tony standing at the base of the stairs. The man had obviously just gotten up, his hair messy and pyjama rumpled.

  
  


"You okay, Bambi?" Tony asked gently, taking in Peter's red rimmed eyes and still slightly twitchy fingers wrapped around the mug of tea.

  
  


Peter opened his mouth, a deflection on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated. No, he wasn't okay, and I didn't know why he was going to deny it. 

  
  


Instead, he shook his head, bottom lip trembling suddenly as he looked at Tony, his eyes conveying the words that were trapped in his throat.

  
  


_ I'm tired and I'm scared. Please help me. _

  
  


Tony heard them and walked forward quickly. He took the mug and lantern from Peter's hands and led him to the couch in the living room.

  
  


Setting both objects down on the coffee table, Tony turned and spread his arms, Peter immediately falling into them. He almost missed the little cry from Peter, but he didn't. 

  
  


"Oh, Bug. It's okay. I'm here, yeah? I'm not going anywhere." Tony rested his cheek on Peter's head where it was tucked into his shoulder. He ran a hand over Peter's back, feeling the slight shake of his shoulders as he cried.

  
  


"I've got you, Roo. I promise." Tony murmured, turning his head a bit to press a kiss to Peter's forehead.

  
  


A few minutes later, when Peter's tears and hitched breaths had stopped, the teen squeezed his arms where they were wrapped around Tony's middle. "Thank you, Dad." He whispered, nuzzling into Tony's chest.

  
  


It flooded Tony's heart with warmth. He would never get tired of hearing Peter and Morgan call him dad. It was an honor for him to always hear it said so freely and with so much love.

  
  


"Always, Petey. I love you, Bambi." If Tony's eyes were slightly misty, well, he was a dad. He was allowed to be soft.

  
  


"Love you too."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
